


Til Death Do Us Part

by CASPIANSLUMOS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASPIANSLUMOS/pseuds/CASPIANSLUMOS
Summary: Everything would be okay if they had one another.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Til Death Do Us Part

Regulus was sitting in the library when Barty walked over, nervously wringing his hands. Barty looked at Regulus, the way his dark curls framed his face and how his tongue darted out to lick his cracked lips whilst his eyes scanned the large book on the table in front of him. He watched Regulus’ slender finger run across the words on the page, a perfectly manicured nail scratching against the books as he muttered the words to himself. 

Barty cleared his throat and slid onto the bench beside Regulus. The curly haired boy looked up and a smile found its way onto his face at the sight of Barty, his messy hair and the freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. “Hi.” Barty said croakily, flushing at the sound of his own voice. Regulus laughed quietly.

“Hi, Barty.” Replied Regulus, turning his body so they were facing one another. “Are you coming to study with me?” He asked and Barty shook his head. “Oh. Well, why are you here? Did you need something? Help with homework or something?” 

“N-no.” Barty stammered, looking away when Regulus gave him a funny look. Barty inhaled sharply. “I just missed you. That’s all.” He said quickly, going red at the ears. 

Regulus smiled widely and reached out to teasingly pinch Barty’s red cheeks. “How cute.” He said with a laugh. “I missed you too.” Regulus reassured and turned back to his book, smiling down at the pages.

The pair sat in silence, Regulus reading and muttering under his breath, occasionally scribbling down some notes on his parchment whilst Barty watched him with a faint smile on his lips. It wasn’t until about two months ago when Barty really started to notice Regulus’ beauty. The thought of it made him blush, he sounded stupid. Barty wasn’t sure where the sudden fondness for Regulus came from, it sort of just appeared one night. He remembered it well. 

The two of them had been in the common room after a particularly difficult Defence lesson. They had been doing a practical, throwing hexes at one another which left them tired and aching. They had found that the common room was empty apart from Severus Snape who was alone at one of the tables. Regulus had laid down on the leather sofa, throwing his legs over Barty’s lap and it was then that Barty saw how attractive Regulus was. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Regulus had hit puberty over the summer or maybe Barty just hadn’t paid that sort of attention to his looks before. Barty had an overwhelming urge to reach out and run his fingers through Regulus’ long hair but he stopped himself. 

“Barty?” Regulus said loudly, nudging Barty who blinked himself out of his daze. “I’m finished studying. Lunch is ready, shall we go?” He asked, standing up and putting the book back on the shelf. 

“Oh- Yeah, let’s go.” He said and nodded his head, standing up and watching Regulus pack his things away into his bag. Regulus didn’t take long to clear his things away and soon they were walking out of the library side by side.

“Barty?” Regulus spoke after a few minutes of silent walking. Barty hummed and looked over. “Are you okay?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Barty asked, looking at him.

Regulus shrugged. “Just checking.” He replied as they walked into the Great Hall. Regulus’ eyes instinctively darted over to look at Sirius who was laughing and talking loudly with James, Remus and Peter. “Come on.” Regulus muttered, grabbing Barty’s arm and dragging him to the Slytherin table, his happy mood deflated.

Barty felt butterflies flutter in his stomach when Regulus’ hand wrapped itself around his arm but they left as soon as they arrived for Regulus let go and sat down, looking irritated as he watched the Gryffindor table. Barty sat down beside him and filled his goblet with pumpkin juice, carefully watching Regulus who scowled in the direction of his brother.

“So…” Barty said, licking his lips nervously as Regulus turned his head to look at Barty. “Hogsmeade tomorrow.” Regulus nodded. “Are you going?”

Regulus shrugged, picking up a sandwich. “I don’t know. Are you?” He asked. 

“Uh, do you-” Barty cleared his throat. “Do you want to go to hogsmeade...With me?” He said and his face went bright red again as he smiled sheepishly at him.

Regulus looked shocked at the question but he recovered quickly. “Yeah!” He agreed, nodding and smiling widely at Barty who instantly relaxed. “We can go to the Three Broomsticks, yeah?” Regulus suggested and Barty nodded his head quickly, mirroring Regulus’ wide smile. 

✰

The next morning Barty stood waiting in the common room for Regulus. He was feeling nervous and he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t even a date! He had no reason to feel so anxious but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop his hands from sweating or his heart hammering against his chest or his legs feeling like jelly. Regulus was taking his time getting ready and Barty was worried he had changed his mind until he heard him, bouncing down the stairs, something he always did. 

“Hey!” Regulus said happily. “Ready to go?” He asked, smiling at Barty who nodded and stared at Regulus who raised an eyebrow. “What? Is something wrong?”

Barty shook his head and swallowed. “No!” He exclaimed. “No, you look nice.” He said and smiled. “Come on, let’s go before Filch deems us too late to go.” 

Regulus smiled and nodded and they both left the dungeons and walked up to the courtyard where the other third years were standing. Professor Mcgonagall and Filch stood in front of the crowd of third years, watching to make sure no students without a permission slip were leaving. Regulus and Barty handed their slips to Filch and joined the other third years. Professor Mcgonagall began to talk to the third years and Barty took the chance to admire Regulus.

He was wearing a simple dark green knitted jumper which Barty thought looked quite nice with his trousers. The jumper was loose which made Regulus look small and Barty could hardly see his hands, the soft fabric covering them. Barty was sure Regulus could make anything look nice, cute even. Regulus’ hair was in a messy bun at the back of his head, strands of curly hair hanging in front of his face and Barty swore he almost passed out from the pretty hairstyle. Barty’s eyes went down to look at Regulus' shoes, boots. Shiny, black boots. Barty had never seen Regulus wear shoes like the boots he had on, they were nice and they looked extremely expensive. Barty never thought that boots would suit Regulus, those were sort of Sirius’ thing but they suited Regulus just as well as they suited Sirius.

“Come on.” Regulus grinned, grabbing Barty’s hand and dragging him through the other third years as they all made their way down to Hogsmeade. “I suspect the Three Broomsticks will be packed and I really fancy a butterbeer, don’t you?” He asked as they walked together, their hands intertwined. 

“We’re holding hands.” Stated Barty.

“Indeed we are.” Regulus replied, squeezing Barty’s clammy hand. “You asked me to Hogsmeade, didn’t you?” He smirked and Barty’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. “You know I know that you stare at me like all the time, right?” Barty didn’t say anything and turned red. “So, is this a date or is it just two friends going to Hogsmeade together?”

“It’s a date.” Barty said and clutched Regulus’ hand tightly, smiling at the other boy who grinned and dragged Barty into the packed village. “Where are we going first?” He asked, looking around at all the different shops.

“Let’s go to Honeydukes!” Regulus said cheerfully, pulling Barty into the sweet shop which was packed with students. “Bloody hell, a tight squeeze.” He mumbled, weaving through the students. “Come on, Barty. I want chocolate.” He whined, looking at Barty who grinned and rolled his eyes playfully at Regulus' tone.

“Alright, alright.” Barty laughed, following Regulus, not letting go off his hand. Regulus stood at the shelves, looking at all the different types of chocolate. “Which one are you getting?” He asked, standing closer to Regulus to avoid being shoved. 

Regulus shrugged. “Not sure.” He replied, reaching up and grabbing a few bars of chocolate. “Gosh, I bloody love chocolate.” Regulus groaned, shoving the bars into Barty’s free hand. “Hold them, I need to get more.”

Barty watched him with an amused expression before averting his eyes down at their intertwined hands. He smiled and bit his lip to stop himself from shouting out in excitement. Barty couldn’t stop smiling, Regulus Black was holding his hand in public and he didn’t even seem ashamed despite how many people were there. He hoped today would go well and that perhaps they would go on more Hogsmeade dates and maybe even become boyfriends. 

“I’m done.” Regulus said. “Come on, let’s pay and go get butterbeer.” He told him before looking back at Barty and grinned. “Your treat.” Regulus winked and dropped his chocolate on the counter and took the other bars from Barty’s hand and dropped them on the counter too.

“My treat?” Barty asked and laughed. “If you insist, I suppose I will.” He said and sighed loudly, grinning at Regulus who laughed and let go off Barty’s hand to grab his money and pay the woman behind the counter as she put the many bars of chocolate in a bag. Barty was practically itching to grab onto Regulus’ hand again, his feeling cold and lonely without Regulus’ to warm it.

Once Regulus had his multiple bars of chocolate, he grabbed Barty’s hand again and gave him a shy smile as he led him out the shop and down the pathway. They walked in silence, both looking around the pretty village which was full of students from third years to seventh year though the seventh years were limited as they were busy studying for their OWLs. Regulus and Barty walked together, their intertwined hands swinging between them.

“You’re not embarrassed?” Barty asked suddenly. Regulus looked confused. “About holding my hand in public, I mean.” He added.

“Of course not.” Regulus replied. “I’d never be embarrassed of you, stupid!” He laughed and gripped his hand tighter, smiling at him. 

Barty smiled widely, bringing their joined hands up and kissing Regulus’ knuckles. Regulus smiled and went red at the ears and neck as they walked into the Three Broomsticks. Surprisingly, the pub wasn’t that busy and they found a table easily. Barty let go off Regulus’ hand and smiled as Regulus sat down.

“I’ll be right back.” Barty said and walked off to order two butterbeers, just like Regulus asked.

Regulus watched him walk off and smiled to himself, feeling rather relaxed and gleeful. He sat alone before the chair opposite him was pulled back and sat on. He looked up to see Sirius smirking at him. Regulus groaned and looked away.

“Saw you earlier.” Sirius said with a grin. “With Barty, you were holding hands.” He stated and Regulus gave him a bored look. “Anything you’d like to tell me, little brother?” Sirius teased. “Are you more like me than you’d like to be?”

“Shut up.” Regulus muttered, blushing. “Don’t tell mother or father.” He said quickly and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“What do you take me for?” Sirius asked. “I’m gay you imbeccile, why would I tell mother and father that you’re gay when I am too?” He questioned with his usual annoying grin. “Your secrets are safe with me. Though I doubt it’s much of a secret especially since you were walking down the street holding his hand but-” He shrugged. “So, is he your boyfriend?”

Regulus shook his head. “No.” He replied, looking at Barty who was walking over. “Not yet.” He added, smiling at Barty who grinned back. “Now, go back to your boyfriends.” 

“Boyfriends?!” Sirius said as he stood up. “Do you hear that?” He called to James, Remus and Peter. “You’re all mine!” He laughed as James laughed loudly, Remus raised an amused eyebrow and Peter looked terrified. “See ya later.” Sirius said, turning back to Regulus and Barty who stopped at the table and put the two drinks down. “Have fun snogging!” 

Sirius grinned and skipped back to his own table, throwing his arm over Remus’ shoulders and pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. Barty watched and chuckled, sitting down and lifting his glass up to his lips as Regulus looked at him with a smile.

“What’d he want?” Barty asked, nodding his head towards Sirius who was attempting to get Peter to kiss him though the round boy squealed and tried to wriggle away.

“He asked if you were my boyfriend.” Regulus said and Barty nodded slowly. “I told him no, not yet anyway.” He added, smiling.

“Not yet, aye?” Laughed Barty. “Well, that’s better than never.” He said and reached over to place his hand on Regulus’. “I really like you, Reg.” Barty said solemnly.

“I like you too!” Regulus replied, wrapping his free hand around his butterbeer glass. “Liked you for a while actually.” 

“Really?” Barty asked. “How long?” 

Regulus shrugged. “A month or so.” He said casually.

“But those girls?”

“Trying to fight the homosexuality.” Regulus said plainly and Barty snorted into his butterbeer. Regulus grinned at the reaction. “Well, how long have you liked me?” He turned the question onto Barty.

“About two months.” Barty admitted, giving Regulus’ hand a squeeze. 

Regulus smiled and silence fell over them. It wasn’t an awkward silence, it never was with them. The silence was relaxing, peaceful and gave each boy time to admire the other and, or think about their growing feelings for one another. 

And during that silence, Regulus decided that if his mother and father were to find out about them, whatever they were, it didn’t matter. Not in the slightest because Regulus would have Barty and Barty would have Regulus. 

Everything would be okay if they had one another.


End file.
